User blog:Sheep Slime/woah rpgs
WHAT!? Is Sheep Slime making ANOTHER stupid RPG game?? . . . . Yes. smol note two smol things!! c: # i want to upload a demo onto here once i finish 1-2 dungeons so you guys can check out the progress, suggest things and see how the rpg will work! :o #you can suggest your character to be in the game! just follow the steps over in a blog i'll be making later suggestions are also welcome from what you see below! WOWZA! So, what's it about? "Welcome to a world where everyone lies." This game, (placeholder name Gray Cascade) is an RPG game being built in RPG Maker VX Ace (full version, non trial). . It is about Kami and their adventure through the near-corrupted city of Duat, where they meet many new friends and explore the dark world of Elysium Dawn. The entire story, plus Kami, are non-canon. ... New Characters Kami Duskless The main character of this story. A blank slate- your actions affect their personality. Imaginem Menigami A guide and tutor for Kami, serving as a support for Kami. Knight A heroic cat who actively pretends to be a knight, being a friend to all kingdoms. Although never the strongest or most intelligent, Knight is most definitely caring and is able to battle the mental monsters that lay within others and save them from their inner demons with the power of both sword and pen. They're always optimistic and ready to help all they come across until their knightly duties are resolved. Cities The player will first start in Duat, but will be able to unlock more cities and visit them via train. Duat This article is about reed fields. For Aalu, the tuberous crop, see Potato. I was gonna make the city name Aaru at first, but when I saw that the article also mentioned that it was related to potatoes I couldn't stop laughing. "Duat (pronounced do-aht) was the realm of the dead in ancient Egyptian Mythology." "Duat is where the famous Weighing of the Heart is displayed. Where the soul, shown as a heart, is weighed on the scales of Anubis against the feather of Ma'at. Ammit was believed to eat the souls of the people whose heart did not match the exact weight of Ma'at's feather." The hometown of the main characters and the main area to be traversed due to inhabiting The Rift. Lemuria A water town that requires a boat to traverse, and in some areas, a ship, which can be quite expensive. Beautifully glimmering waters and quality equipment make up for it's rather high price tag to stay, leaving mainly tourists and advanced adventurers. Most find it worth it, however. Duat Locations The city will be populated with only wiki characters, and buildings will be owned by wiki characters. I probably won't de every single character since I don't want to make all those sprites but I'll put in a fair amount to make the city populated and bustling with activity. Town Hall Run by Sheep Slime and a suspiciously familiar blue snek. (Currently Kanashi until I make sprites for Sheep Slime and blue snek.) Quest location, and where you can follow the Justice questline, where Ignition is met. Dancey's Cafe Sells healing items, specializing in MP (magic points). Clockshop A mechanic's shop run by Clockwork that supplies metallic items such as swords, katanas, axes, hammers, and daggers. Also some basic beginner armor. Little Cat Codexes A small shop run by two small cats- Hikari and Daku! Hikari sells destructive spellbooks, while Daku sells support ones. If their side-quest is completed, they give the spellbook "Gureneko's Gift". SPARKLEMALL (outside city, accessed via train) A mall run 100% by Ms. Superrainbowsparkle and friends. Sells various clothes and armor, and various damaging items from both Shikei and Superrainbowsparkle, ranging from glitterbombs to death bombs. Miako Labs (outside city, accessed via train) Mostly a quest location, but you are also able to purchase guns and advanced machiner, plus some items that provide both negative and positive effects. Also some end-game items. Train Locatons To clarify all train destinations. They are mentioned above, but just for clarification. More are definitely going to be added (just because there's only two cities doesn't mean that's the only two locations you can explore excluding the dungeons.) Duat Beginning town and main home for the rest of the game. Lemuria City that floats above the water and is noted to be incredibly pretty, yet pricy. Unlocked late game. SPARKLEMALL A mall run by Superrainbowsparkle and Shikei. The two sides of the mall make it very interesting with their contrasting themes. Unlocked early-mid game. Miako Labs .Laboratory filled with actual non-OC NPCs. Gari will be at the front desk, due to "the mysterious disappearance of our previous receptionist." Unlocked... I'm not sure yet. aaaaaaaa elysium dawn information coming up soon! stay tuuuned! c: Category:Blog posts